Devices similar to that of the present invention are available. One such device is described in International Patent to Publication No. WO 2007/124534 which also contains a useful description of the prior art to date. A section of the “Background of the Invention” portion of that document is as follows verbatim:
“It is well known that there is a large number of different types of footwear, including shoes that cater for different functions and fashions. Women's shoes, in particular, are often equipped with a raised or high heel. In many instances, the design of the heel is such that the heel is relatively narrow in width, with the heel essentially consisting of an elongate stem. An example of this is the known stiletto heel. However, there are many other different types of heel designs that generally consist of a stemmed shape or configuration. A problem that may be encountered by a person wearing shoes with such a heel is that the heel may sink into the ground that is being walked upon. This is a particular problem when the ground is soft, such as sand or grass. In these instances, it can become difficult for the person to walk upon such a surface, as the heel must often be pulled out of the ground with each step. A similar problem can be encountered when the ground is relatively unstable, such as when walking on a gravel road or path. In such an event, the narrow stein structure of the heel can sink in between rocks or pebbles that make up the ground. This may lead to general instability for the person walking thereon, thereby increasing the possibility of injury by, for example, falling and spraining or twisting an ankle. In addition, in such circumstances, there is also the capacity for causing damage to the shoe, in particular the heel. The likelihood of damage to the shoe is greater for those shoes that are manufactured from delicate materials, such as suede or fine fabrics. Unfortunately, it is often the case that such shoes are most often the most expensive to buy and their subsequent repair or replacement may come at significant expense to their owner.
Similar safety and shoe maintenance problems can also be encountered when high heeled shoes are worn whilst walking upon a surface that has numerous or significant gaps, for example, upon planks of a decking surface. The present, invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages and problems that may be encountered whilst wearing raised or high heeled shoes, particularly whilst standing or walking upon surfaces that are soft, unstable or generally uneven.”
The above tract of discussion highlights the issues faced by a device of the general kind of that of the present invention.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.